


Горячность

by Firoy (nadin_hime)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2428571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadin_hime/pseuds/Firoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они перестали обращать внимание на то, насколько близкими стали друг для друга. Может минуту, а может еще месяцы назад.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Горячность

**Author's Note:**

> Короче. Это классическое порно ради порно. На самом деле, я очень хотела Эремин.

Все было слишком просто на первый взгляд. 

Задумывалось, что капрал просто будет держать под уздой крутой нрав мальчишки вместе с его неуёмным желанием найти глупую смерть. Но оказалось, что Эрен сам стремился вертеться вокруг Ривая и во всем угождать. Каждый раз Ривай повторял, что это не стоит всерьез воспринимать. Не стоит вестись на патриотическую преданность в глазах Эрена, когда тот обращался к нему. Это все пройдет. И энергия молодости, и свойственный ей максимализм во взглядах – все с возрастом угаснет. Но многие одногодки Эрена уже растратили часть этого запала. Поэтому Ривай глубоко внутри хотел, чтобы Эрен этого не потерял.

И на второй взгляд все было слишком легко.

Эрен сам пришел в тот вечер в его комнату. Зачем выгонять? Когда мальчишка рядом, в комнате не так холодно и пусто. Он сначала просто помог разложить документы, а потом они сцепились в дискуссии по поводу новой вылазки. Ривай не мог молчать, когда Эрен был рядом. Это все его глаза! Это все тот жар, который исходил от его лица, его тела, когда Ривай угрожающе нависал над Эреном с очередным аргументом.

Они перестали обращать внимание на то, насколько близкими стали друг для друга. Может минуту, а может еще месяцы назад.

Ривай взглянул на часы.

– Для маленьких солдат уже наступило время сна.

Эрен округлил глаза.

– Я же могу и здесь переночевать. Какая разница?

Это казалось естественным. Думал ли Ривай о субординации? Рядом с Эреном? Нет, не думал. Эрен – не солдат. Эрен – задание.

– Туалет и бочка с водой там, – Ривай махнул рукой на обветшалую дверь, больше подходящую для кладовки, чем для уборной. – У тебя пять минут.

Эрен, лучась радостью, подпрыгнул и тут же скрылся за ней. Ривай какое-то время смотрел на захлопнувшуюся дверь, пытаясь поймать за кончик мысль, что он что-то сделал неверно. Но мысль сбегала все дальше, с каждым всплеском воды, раздающимся за стеной. Ривай бесился, но ему вконец надоело рыться в чувствах, и он взялся расправлять кровать.

– Капрал, я все.

Ривай кивнул, занятый расстегиванием рубашки. Ремни уже аккуратной связкой лежали на стуле. Полностью раздевшись и прихватив пижаму, он повернулся и увидел, что Эрен так и стоял на пороге уборной, в одних трусах и с одеждой в руках.

– Чего застыл? Бегом в кровать.

– Да, сэр, – сообщил Эрен своему свертку в руках. Ривай проводил взглядом ссутулившуюся спину. Чего Эрену стесняться? Раздетых мужиков не видел разве?

Водные процедуры не заняли много времени. Подступившая ночь гуляла прохладными сквозняками по замку. Поэтому Ривай, выйдя из уборной, быстро потушил свечи, лег в маленькую кровать и обнял Эрена. Тот мелко подрагивал.

Проще не бывает.

А почему все должно быть сложно?

Эрен прижался спиной к груди Ривая, чувствуя, как его обняла чужая рука.

Ривай вдруг заметил, как часто вздымалась грудь Эрена, как сильно билось его сердце в груди. Он словно впервые ощутил его жар. И Ривая окатило горячей волной. 

– Капрал? – тихо спросил Эрен.

В горле Ривая стало сухо. Он сглотнул, но промолчал.

– Я не могу, – мучительно простонал Эрен. 

Он перевернулся лицом к Риваю и робко потянулся за поцелуем. Это был тот тип «не могу», который вырыл глубокую яму под его самообладанием. То, от чего холодели коленки. То, что лишало слов и действий осознанности. Нерешительно теплое прикосновение к его губам прояснило все неловкие моменты с самых первых секунд знакомства. К этому Ривай неосознанно тянулся, это его притягивало к Эрену. Та самая страшная сила, из-за которой теперь он не мог разорвать поцелуй и оттолкнуть Эрена. Руки уже блуждали по спине, спускаясь вниз и разводя ягодицы, прижимая бедра Эрена к своим. Слабый стон раздразнил Ривая еще сильнее. Эрен обхватил ногами его талию и терся своим пахом о живот Ривая. Глухо стучащее во всем теле возбуждение заставило опрокинуть Эрена на спину. Ривай впился губами в его шею, затем оставил на груди красные пятна засосов. Он жаждал еще острее ощутить горячее тело, которого было так мало, словно оно собиралось вот-вот улетучиться. 

– Кап… рал, – он всхлипывал, прижимаясь к нему. – Не отпускайте! Я хочу быть с вами!

Эрен закусил губу, когда Ривай прихватил зубами его сосок. Он сильнее подался вперед бедрами навстречу таким же диким движениям. 

Ривай поймал губами его губы, слегка обводя их по контуру языком и заставляя Эрена затуманенно взглянуть на него. Его глаза уже были поддернуты дымкой бесстыдного запретного удовольствия и предвкушения чего-то дикого. Наверное, с таким лицом срывались с обрыва те, кому нечего было терять. И именно сейчас это и происходило.

– Ты готов? – выдохнул Ривай. Ответ был ясен еще с первого румянца на щеках, когда Эрен оказался на его территории, в его комнате. Но Ривай упрямо хотел прояснить это прямо сейчас. Эрен, дрожа от нетерпения, кивнул. – Тогда тебе придется немного потерпеть.

Ривай обильно смочил слюной свои пальцы и опустился ниже к бедрам Эрена. Ему не хотелось видеть его затылок, поэтому он старался не отводить взгляда от лица Эрена. 

А тот был либо безмятежным придурком, либо окончательно доверившимся идиотом. Он не морщился, вдыхал глубоко и часто, когда пальцы Ривая проталкивались и изгибались внутри. Эрен сминал простыни под собой, словно хотел стереть их в пыль. Привыкнув к ощущениям, он поднял задницу навстречу пальцам, желая насадиться поглубже и пожестче.

Размышлять долго не пришлось. Просто от касаний горячего тела Эрена у Ривая давно потяжелело в паху. Он избавился от пижамных штанов и нижнего белья, стягивающего стоящий колом член, схватил Эрена под коленки, и притянул к себе.

Эрен не обладал тихим голосом. Да и сдержанность не значилась в его достоинствах. Почувствовав, что член Ривая полностью вошел в него, Эрен не стал ждать, пока пройдет неприятное жжение и болезненные спазмы мышц. Он поднялся на локтях и оседлал Ривая.

Он столкнулся с открытым взглядом Эрена. Нос к носу, дыхание к дыханию. Такой открытый и откровенный взгляд он видел впервые. Будто Эрен снял с себя не только одежду, но и оголил душу. Это врезалось в сознание еще глубже и острее, чем лезвия в мягкую плоть.

Эрен обвил шею Ривая руками и начал двигаться. Слишком быстро для первого раза. Утром он не сможет даже сесть, а тренировка покажется адскими скачками на кухонной терке. Но Эреном двигали только желания – слишком сильные, чтобы остановиться, и слишком яркие, чтобы удержать стоны внутри. Ривай почувствовал, что инициатива медленно уходит от него и завлек Эрена в глубокий поцелуй, обхватив его за бедра и осаживая дикий темп. Эрен попытался гнуть свое, но хватка на бедрах была такой сильной, что, наверняка, через несколько часов могли бы появиться синяки. Он возмущенно выдохнул в рот и сжал в себе член Ривая, вызвав его болезненный вскрик. 

Не хотел, гаденыш, легко сдаваться. Ривай зарычал, толкнул его обратно на спину, закинул его ногу себе на плечо и начал размашисто вбиваться, действенно убеждая в том, кому следует подчиняться. Эрен всхлипывал, умолял, пытался сбить темп, но Ривай то отталкивал его ладони, то намеренно замедлялся, словно вытягивал особенно долгую ноту из скрипки. Заставлять Эрена биться в конвульсиях от подступающего удовольствия было чем-то восхитительным наравне с оттягиванием собственного оргазма. 

Нетерпеливому Эрену трудно было принять такие правила игры.

Когда у него не осталось сил стонать, и он мог лишь беззвучно хватать воздух ртом и царапать ногтями чужую спину, Ривай подался вперед и, ускоряясь, зашептал какую-то бессмыслицу, едва касаясь губами уха. Тот и так уже находился в невменяемом состоянии, но что-то ответил и с неожиданной силой начал подмахивать. 

Член Эрена терся между их животами, уши переполнились собственными криками, кожа горела и плавилась, бесформенные яркие образы мелькали перед глазами, заставляя закрыть их, поддаться ощущениям и… сорваться в бесконечно глубокую невесомость, чтобы исчезнуть, полностью раствориться в ней, перестав быть собой, перестав быть вообще чем-либо.

Спустя примерно пять минут Ривай обнаружил себя лежащим на Эрене, который уже спал. Он перевернулся на спину, наслаждаясь тихим эхом удовольствия, блуждающим по нервным окончаниям. 

Эрен все-таки был слишком неопытен. Он еще мог бы встретить того, кому стоило дарить всего себя. Война еще долгая. Хотя… никто из них не знал, когда наступит его последний час. Может, горячность Эрена и не была такой плохой чертой.


End file.
